


One Little Spark

by lizook12



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Disney, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re in the happiest place on earth, you need to relax for a minute. Maybe five, if you can manage.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to Grace for answering my prompt plea with something as fun and crazy as "deposition in Disney". Also, this is one of those that is veering to the "may cause cavities" side so just, ya know, be prepared. Title from the Journey into the Imagination theme song of the same name.

Adjusting the bags in her hand, she smiles as a little boy bumps into her and a serpent topiary comes into view. Clutching the packages a bit tighter, she glances back over her shoulder as the boy, in complete pirate regalia, races towards Fantasyland.  
  
Fantasyland.  
  
Given the statement Harvey had secured hours earlier, the prosecution may as well live there. Not only had the Crystal Palace’s head chef turned out to be an unshakeable, reliable witness, but there were other servers willing—  
  
“...will love her.” His voice cuts through her thoughts as they’re jostled out of the way by families and a large horse drawn trolley. “It’s practically a slam dunk; we’re going to bury the prosecution.”  
  
For a half a second she’s surprised he’s practically echoing her thoughts, but then his eyebrow lifts just so and she remembers.  
  
Remembers the closeness and shorthand they’ve always had, how easily they can read one another. And now, after being _together_ for four years on top of it...  
  
They cross to the second half of Main Street and her eyes sweep over him amidst a chaos so unlike that of the firm, of home.  
  
The sleeves of his henley are rolled up, worn jeans fitting perfectly, making him appear laid back (something she always appreciates; even if he’s just sprawled on their couch criticizing Girardi), but she knows he’s not. His thumb drumming against his thigh, the line of his mouth, are dead giveaways.  
  
“Ok, enough.” She pauses so abruptly he almost trips over her and into one of the many photographers lining the street. “We’re in the happiest place on earth, you need to relax for a minute. Maybe five, if you can manage.”  
  
“Gee, how could I forget?” He gestures to the mouse ears perched on his head, the corner of his mouth lifting.  
  
“I could have made you wear the Goofy hat...”  
  
“At least it wouldn’t have left a dent in my hair.”  
  
She can’t help but laugh, juggling the bags and files in order to adjust her Minnie bow, which clashes marvelously with her hair.  
  
The gesture sends something skittering down his spine as her eyes light and the strap of her dress slips off her shoulder. He blows out a breath, then another, as he walks across the street to a small manicured area surrounding the flagpole. Turning, he leans back against a low railing, lets his gaze drift over the scene they’ve just left.  
  
Families upon families crowd the area, some stopping to look in windows or take pictures. There’s an undercurrent of music, bunches of balloons blowing in the breeze, and Donna, loaded down with files, merchandise bags, and her giant purse. Even so, she looks effortless, humming under her breath as the sun plays in her hair.  
  
There’s an actual gasp from the tiny girl next to him as she tugs on her mother’s hand, points to the castle, and he grins, his fingers stilling on his leg as Donna settles next to him, her head resting against his shoulder.  
  
“Maybe...” He wraps his arm around her waist, presses his eyes shut for a long moment. “Maybe we didn’t get everything we needed from the deposition.”  
  
Her shoulders tense, head tipping towards him and he knows she’s surprised. Knows it before their eyes meet, before she even says a word.  
  
“But... wha... Did someone slip you a hallucinogen when I wasn’t paying attention? Did you stop and see the Mad Hatter and not invite me along?” She turns slightly in his arms, eyebrow lifting in question.  
  
“Like I’d ever hear the end of that.” He grins, his thumb circling her hip as he tightens his embrace. “No, I’m completely sober.”  
  
“Then explain, because I distinctly remember _you_ saying that there was more than enough information to make this the quickest settlement in firm history. To take Lendell  & Hite out at the knees, so to speak.”  
  
“Possibly. But what would it hurt to go over the timeline again? Make sure all the statements match. I think I can spare the five minutes or even a little longer, maybe two or three days...”  
  
A soft smile blossoms on her face as she takes in his profile and realizes that he’s actually enjoying being here. That, for a change, he’s the one that wants to give her— _them_ —a few days without the stress of NYC and Pearson Specter.  
  
Time to just let go and have fun.  
  
“Done. I’ll have to reschedule our flight and extend the hotel reservations, obvio—”  
  
“Ok, who’s not relaxing now?”  He snatches her phone and tucks it back into her purse. “We can fix all that after dinner.”  
  
“Sounds... perfect... “ She grins once more before rocking up on her toes and kissing him, the late afternoon sun warming her as he smiles against her.  
  
Pulling away, she tucks the folders she’s been hauling around half the day into her bag, slings it and the shopping bags over her shoulder, and starts pulling him back down Main Street.  
  
“In a rush?” There’s laughter in his voice, his fingers flexing against hers as she continues to tug him back into the park.  
  
“Yes, come on, the line for the Haunted Mansion was relatively short when we went past.”  
  
He laughs wholeheartedly now, the same low rumble she’s heard over so many dinners and late nights curled up in bed, his arm draped over her shoulders. “Gee, I didn’t think I’d have my arm pulled off like this until we brought Olivia in a few years.”  
  
She rolls her eyes, can’t stop the giggle from escaping as she thinks about trying to explain to her mother how she has to watch their daughter for a couple extra days because they’re staying in Disney. It’s strangely exciting and she slows her pace a little, lets her body turn into his as the walk over the bridge to Liberty Square. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
